


A sand cat and a tiger in heat

by arcayde



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Hair Pulling, Huge Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scalia is an asshole, Squirting, Toma is fucking huge, just fucking, literally no story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcayde/pseuds/arcayde
Summary: Toma tries very hard to appease Scalia.





	A sand cat and a tiger in heat

“God, you’re so.... tight!”  
Toma growled from behind her gritted teeth, her face flush.  
“C’mon just push a little further, You’re almost all the way in!”  
Scalia remarked enthusiastically through heaving breaths. She clutched the bed sheets tightly, her dark skin glistened with sex and sweat.  
“Y-you’ve gotta at least push back a LITTLE bit if you want this- to- work!”  
The tiger thrusted further with each word, trying desperately to hilt her titanic meat in the smaller cat.  
The pink-haired cat relaxed her body,  
“One more try, give it everything you got!”  
She bit the bedsheets, her sharp fangs undoubtedly damaging the already abused bedding further.  
“Dammit you’re persistent, make sure you don’t hurt yourself! I know I’m a little... overwhelming.”  
She removed her teeth from the torn bed to remark snarkily at her mate,  
“Wow why don’t you stroke your ego further you brute, this isn’t exactly our first rodeo you know.”  
Toma rolled her eyes at the girl, she was cute and she loved her, but fuck did she have a mouth. The demon took the opportunity that Scalia gave her and gripped the bed frame, cracking it on impact with her rippling strength. Toma steeled herself as Scalia grabbed and bit the pillow in front of her.

“AH-TOMA FUCK!”

The small girl screamed as all of Toma’s 10 inches were forcefully pushed in her.   
Toma imprinted two clear paw prints into the bed frame where her hands had readied themselves. Her breath hitched as Scalia’s ass was stretched to it’s limit, pressing all of it’s sweet pressure around toma’s length.  
“Fuck, are you okay?”  
The brute glanced down at her mate to see her quivering likeness gripping the pillow as if her life depended on it, her mouth had long since released it’s grip on the pillow, her mouth was agape with pleasure.   
“Oh my god, you get bigger every time we fuck I swear.”  
“I think you just get tighter”  
The tiger smirked as she leaned over prey and planted a small kiss on Scalia’s nape.  
“You really think you’re funny...”  
Scalia sighed sarcastically as she continued her statement,  
“How could I possibly get tighter when you wreck me every day you idiot.”  
Toma had long since blocked out her remarks, she instead opted to grab Scalia’s thick ass with her titanic hand and grab the back of Scalia’s head with the other, grasping a handful of rose locks within her grip.  
The cat let out a soft moan at the act of dominance.  
“Service bottom my ass-“  
She was cut off by Toma pulling her dick out burying it immediately back into her beaten ass. The tiger gripped her ass harder with each successive thrust, gripping fat and muscle in great quantities.  
“T-toma.... h-harder!”  
She mewled loudly. Her cute moans were stunted each time by toma’s dick being hilted inside of her. Toma moved her huge hand to feel her mate’s toned stomach, she felt herself moving inside of her and it made her thrust even harder.  
Scalia felt like toma was in her ribs. Cum trickled down her dark thighs. Each thrust caused her pussy to throb in heat as it was ignored for her tighter hole. She felt toma tense harder each time she sheathed herself inside her tight ass. The pink cat’s body must’ve known, her pussy twitched uncontrollably as she came.   
“TOMAAAA!!!!”   
She called her name lovingly as she squirted impressively across the sheets and the brute’s muscular thighs.  
“Fuck Scalia I’m gonna-“   
The tiger didn’t even finish her sentence before she pushed as deep as she could and released loads upon loads of hot, thick demon cum into her mate. Her dick twitched for a whole minute before her orgasm subsided and she released one last moan.   
“Jesus fucking Christ Toma was that a god damn gallon?”   
“It- Yeah probably”   
The demon smiled weakly as she methodically pulled inch after inch of her softening member out of Scalia’s ass. She collapsed next to her mate, laying on her back and exhaling huskily.   
The salmon-colored cat sat up slowly, inching her way to her tiger, she curled up on Toma’s broad chest and rested her head under her girlfriend’s chin. She yawned cutely and snaked her hand towards her mate’s. Clutching it tightly as their tails intertwined playfully, she smiled and dozed off.


End file.
